Los tres cerditos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Los tres cerditos estadounidenses fueron avisados de un lobo cejón e inglés que venía a invadir sus tierras, cada uno haría una casita de materiales diferentes para "aparentar miedo", porque esos hermanos eran todo menos indefensos. USxUK, Devil!USxUK, 2P!USxUK.


No me gusta mucha gente compartiendo a alguien, pero creo que si todos son Alfred's podría pensarlo. Aquí estoy, con mi historia trescientos uno, dios, he escrito mucho ya, pero pienso seguir creo... muchas gracias por leer :3

**Pareja: **Devil-2P-Normal!AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Su infancia muriendo, no mucho, cerditos NO indefensos xD

En el bosque espeso de hetalandia, adentrándose cercano al río vivían tres supuestos cerditos americanos, de Estados Unidos para ser preciso. Un día, un lobito vino a revolver el bosque, uno de grandes cejas, cuando vio a los tres cerditos americanos, uno de cabello negro como la noche, pálido y de mirada sumamente seria que era el mayor, el segundo y mediano, era moreno de pelo café y ojos rojos, parecía estar enojado todo el puto día, y el tercero cegaba al pobre lobo con los brillos que lo rodeaban al sonreír.

Sólo de mirarlos le caían mal.

Se los comería, en especial al tercero que no dejaba de meter ruido.

Los cerditos, advertidos por algunos animales decidieron con pocas ganas hacer una casa para que no molestara el desgraciado cachorro de monstruosas cejas y aparentar tenerle miedo.

El menor, que era alegre y la boca parecía ser lo más grande que tenía -junto con cierta parte allí abajo- la construyó de esponja, así sería suave y podría rebotar en su casa como en una atracción de niños -sí, este cerdito tuvo poca infancia-.

El segundo, hizo una casita de madera, llevaba un palo y un martillo...y el clavo y ya quería mandar todo a la mierda, ni una casa de perro le saldría si seguía así, la construyó rápidamente, pero la casa acolchada de su ruidoso hermano estuvo antes que la suya, así que se fue a la casa saltarina. No seguiría gastando su tiempo en esa porquería si podía dormir gratis y hacer de vago todo el día en la casa del rubio.

Y el hermano mayor fue a verlos.

–¿No están pensando verdad?–alzó la vista el mayor, de ojos serios, traía en su mano un plano digno de un arquitecto profesional, con todo y piscina, siempre tan cuadrado y calculador, y cuando está molesto... obsesivo, maniático y más sádico que el hermano del medio. –Si no hacen algo decente el lobo destruirá sus casas...–

–¡Cállate y ve a construir tu iglesia gótica solo, vampiro!–lo mandó lejos el hermano mediano.

El animal estadounidense al escuchar esto siguió trabajando con su casa de ladrillo, sería mucho mejor que la de esos inútiles gemelos suyos.

Y fue cuando pasó, el lobo había encontrado la casa del menor, la hecha de esponja acolchada... y el lobo sopló y sopló hasta que la casa derribó. Los dos hermanos cerditos no lo miraron bien.

–¿Ya se rendirán estúpidos cerdos ante mi poderío?–el lobo exclamaba riendo fuerte y orgulloso.

Él era el lobo más poderoso de todos, o al menos eso creía, un conquistador. Un soberano.

–No lo golpees hermano, recuerda la terapia, vamos a tu casa y seguimos jugando Resident Evil ¿ya?–intentó el rubio al ver que su hermano estaba algo enojado.

Enojado era poco, estaba que botaba espuma por la boca aquel delincuente.

–Está bien...–susurró enfadado el hermano moreno. –Maldito lobo, ya verá cuando no ande de ánimos...– y los dos corrieron hasta la casa hecha de madera.

Y al llegar a esa casa, el lobo, insistente volvió a soplar y soplar hasta que la casa derribó. El hermano medio estaba a punto de tomar su bate y moler a golpes al jodido lobo, pero el menor quería terminar el desgraciado juego de una vez, así que fueron a la casa de su hermano mayor, corriendo, mientras el malvado lobo los seguía.

–¡Abrenos la puerta Dracula!–golpeó la apertura de la casa, pateándola, el muchacho de mirada seria no tuvo más que abrirles la puerta de su gran mansión.

Chimenea, alfombra, televisores plasmas de 62 pulgadas, los hermanos no quisieron pensar cómo cojones consiguió todo eso, el hermano mayor de seguro era un mafioso traficante de droga, no había otra explicación.

–¿Y qué pasará con el lobo?–preguntó el menor instalando la xbox 360 en la pantalla gigante.

–Si mis cálculos no me fallan, en aproximadamente dos minutos subirá el tejado... y tratará de entrar por la chimenea...–

–¿Y que harás ante eso gótico místico?–

–Ya lo verán...–sonrió con deliciosa el dueño de la mansión.

Los tres cerditos americanos sintieron pasos arriba de la casa, luego, como profecía maya -pero acertada-, el lobo terminó bajando por allí, para que al terminar, llegando abajo, estuviera completamente amarrado.

–Que listo vampi...–sonrió el moreno mostrando sus filosos dientes.

–Te vas a dormir con el perro si sigues así, hermano...–lo miró serio.

El único que se acercó al lobito fue el menor, jalándolo de los cabellos, levantando su cuello, lindas orejitas, suaves y peludas, las mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor de unas cuantas heridas por la trampa del hermano mayor, Alfred jaló la cola del capturado, él gimió retorciéndose en el piso de manera erótica.

Los hermanos lo escucharon y lo miraron un poco más, la ropa algo desgarrada, las torneadas piernas y el redondo culo. Delicioso... de cierta manera, los dos hermanos mayores se miraron con complicidad, luego le explicaron el plan al menor.

Y horas después...

–La casa es de ladrillo y aislante, para que no se escuchen los gritos...–sonrió con exquisitez el hermano mayor, con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

–La cama está hecha de madera resistente y firme, para que aunque se le embista mucho en ese estrecho agujero canino que tiene no se rompa...–se reía de manera sádica el hermano de al medio.

–¡Y el colchón es de esponja suave forrada en genero, para disfrutar más a nuestro lindo lobito!–

Exacto, el lobo atado a la cama, desesperado al ver a ese trío de enfermos mirarle de esa manera tan animal, desnudo, con marcas rojizas. Los cerditos tomaron sus orejas y colas jalándolas hasta que se las sacaron, dejando ver otro tipo de animales, carnívoros, depredadores rapaces. Un plan del mayor, hacerse pasar por indefensos cerditos siempre atraía a buenas presas, pero ninguna tan deliciosa como esa, el lobo sería comido... realmente comido. El trabajo en equipo era lo mejor, aunque deje al lobo sin poder caminar...

Moraleja: Es mejor trabajar y trabajar para que al final a un lindo lobito puedas violar~

**N.A:** Vine a arruinar sus infancias nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, los tres supuestos "cerditos" que no resultaron serlo se comerán a ese sexy lobito inglés, lo sé, espero que hicieran bien la cama para que les dure, que viva el USxUK *-*


End file.
